


Seeing

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow





	

Title: Seeing  
Rating: PG  
Universe: G1  
Prompt:  
 _Continuity: G1 or Movieverse (not picky)  
Characters/Pairing: Ratchet/Mirage  
Prompt/Premise: Accident(s)  
Preferred Rating: Any_  
Word Count: 761

  
No matter how many times he played the memory file, he couldn’t say exactly how the accident happened. One moment he and Ratchet had been driving along the highway and the next, the medic was being shoved off the side of the road by an eighteen wheeler.

Mirage watched with a sense of complete helplessness as Ratchet’s side panels bent out of shape and fluids sprayed out from the broken metal. Ratchet screamed in agony as he and the truck slid over the edge of the road and stopped in the ditch running along side it.

As soon as he fully processed what had just happened, Mirage commed headquarters. Ratchet—and likely the driver of the truck as well—would need serious medical attention. The spy was barely qualified for field repairs; he had no idea what he would be able to do for Ratchet. After he received confirmation from Blaster that help was on the way, Mirage transformed and slid down the embankment.

He was appalled by the level of damage he could see; Ratchet might have come out of combat with Devastator more intact. “Oh, slag, Ratchet. What can I do?”

The medic’s voice was strained and broken when he spoke. “How are you with field repairs?”

“I know the basics that Jazz made us all learn,” Mirage replied. “That’s not going to be enough.”

“It’ll be enough,” Ratchet assured him, though his broken voice left no room for comforting tones. “Can you pry my side panel off?”

Mirage nodded. “Yes, I think so.”

“Good.” The medic’s voice was steady as he began walking the spy through the steps he would need to take to stabilize him until more competent help arrived.

He had been working for so long—and with so much fear that Ratchet would _stop talking_ at some point—that Mirage was shocked when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He was amazed that he didn’t move his hands and injure the medic further when he whipped his head around to see who was touching him.

First Aid gave him a gentle smile. “It’s okay, Mirage. It’s just me and I can take him from here.”

Mirage nodded. Gently, he disentangled his hands from the senior medic’s internal components and moved away. His processor felt suddenly numb as Optimus Prime rested a hand on his shoulder and praised his quick thinking.

He could only manage to process the fact that Ratchet had almost died.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Any other time, Mirage might have brushed off such a near-death experience as commonplace and moved on. But he had been up to his wrists—and elbows at one point—in Ratchet’s inner workings and he was the sole reason the medic had survived long enough to allow First Aid to take over the repairs. He couldn’t get his mind off that fact.

Sure, he had saved other mech’s lives before, either through combat or rescue—but he had never held someone’s life in his hands so completely.

Quietly, he walked into the medbay. Ratchet should be resting, but he wanted to look in on the medic anyway. If First Aid was present, he would be able to give the spy a status report without disturbing his mentor.

“Mirage.” Ratchet’s voice didn’t sound any better than it had out on the road.

“You should be resting,” Mirage replied with a smile. He should have known that Ratchet didn’t have a “resting” part in his body.

“Sometimes a bot can have too much recharge,” the medic replied. “I never even thought to ask out there, but are you all right?”

“I’m fine. I was far enough away from you that all I got was a really good view of the accident.”

Ratchet smiled tiredly. “Good. I think I scared First Aid to death when I realized that I hadn’t made sure you were all right. He’s out looking for you, right now.”

“I’ll comm him after I leave. I was just checking up on you.” Mirage laid a careful hand on the medic’s shoulder. “You look more tired than you’re saying. Get some recharge, Ratchet.”

The medic nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. Now that I know you’re okay.”

The spy watched as Ratchet slipped gently into recharge. He was unaccountably touched by the level of concern for his own well-being the other mech had displayed.

Perhaps some mechs were finally seeing _Mirage_ and not the spoiled Towers brat they had always assumed him to be.  


 

[](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/dQjm) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/Zdm7) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/4vpF) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/jadN) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/lNp9) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/YqKK) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/cfKy) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/fzDC) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/VO17) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/9e7n) [](http://dragcave.net/viewdragon/scH9)


End file.
